Mika Returna/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Mika: Cuties like us are gonna rule the new era. : Rachel: Cutie? I am no such thing. Hazama Honoka : Mika: I'll smash 'em from the front! : Hazama: And I'll cut a chunk from behind. Nu-13 : Nu:'' Target threat level updated. Engaging with maximum firepower.'' : Mika: That's the spirit, Mecha-girl. Give 'em a wallop! Azrael : Azrael: Now then, how do the feeding grounds look today? : Mika: It's like I'm looking at a full buffet! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Mika: Look out, evildoers! My fists will punish you! : Terumi (Susano'o):'' Nay. Their judgment must be divine!'' Persona 4 Arena Akihiko Sanada :Mika: My burning chest set my heart ablaze! :Akihiko:'' My muscles roar as they break their limits!'' :Both: Our fists shall collide! :Akihiko: And there's the gong! Chie Satonaka : Chie: Let me show you a special move straight from a Kung Fu DVD. HA-CHAA!! : Mika: Hmhmhm, then I'll show you my ultimate move. Let's go, Pachelbel! Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: Isn't it past your bedtime? You should go home. : Mika: Why you... Sit in a corner, eat some snacks and be a good kid! Waldstein : Waldstein: I shall show you the definition of strength. : Mika: Yeah! I'll watch your every move, Teach! Orie Ballardiae : Mika: Let's do this, Orie. Follow me! : Orie: Okay okay. Just don't forget we're on a mission. RWBY Yang Xiao Long : Mika: Ha! A couple of fools who don't know any better. : Yang: Then we better get to punching. Get ready, Mika. Neo Politan : Mika: You just stay back and leave them to me! I've got this! : Neo: ............ Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Let's give 'em the ol' pow pow smack! : Mika: And then a big KA-BOOM! Generic * Just call my name and I will appear! * Time to dish out some justice! * Are you ready for Pachelbel? * You think you can keep up with me? Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Mika: Victory! : Rachel: I dare say this is a far cry from cute. Hazama Honoka : Mika: V for victory! : Hazama: Dear me. Violence really DOES suit you. Nu-13 : Nu: Removal complete. Your efforts are pointless. : Mika: I can't hear you! When you win, you've gotta get LOUD! From the belly! Azrael : Mika: Huh? Is the buffet over already? : Azrael:'' And I'm still hungry. How disappointing.'' Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): You have been judged. : Mika: And punished with punches! Persona 4 Arena Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Nice fight. : Mika: Right back 'atcha! Chie Satonaka : Chie: Yeah, with my kicks... : Mika: ...and my punches, we're invincible! Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: Was that unladylike of me? : Mika: Don't worry. You weren't like a lady to begin with. Waldstein : Waldstein: Pulverized... : Mika: ...and vaporized! Orie Ballardiae : Mika:'' Behold and tremble. This is the power of Licht Kreis!'' : Orie: Hey now. Don't get too carried away. RWBY Yang Xiao Long : Mika: Hooray hooray! I'm the best! ''♪ : Yang: ''*sigh* You're hopeless. Neo Politan : Mika: Nyuh? That went way faster than I thought. : Neo: ............ Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Did you feel my Iron Fist Punch of Love? : Mika: Did you love my punches from these iron fists? Generic * Behold my burning power! * Won by a landslide! * Nailed it! * Heck yeah! * You can put your faith and trust in me. (with random partner) * I'll smash every single wall in my way! Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard : Mika: An overwhelming victory! The era has spoken, and the cuties shall conquer! : Rachel: Again, may I suggest that you refrain from calling me that...? Hazama Honoka : Mika: Courage to the brim! Overflowing power! And just a dash of justice! These three things are the key to victory! Now, say it with me! : Hazama: Umm, can I pass? Nu-13 : Mika: That sucked! What is this, Mecha-girl? Amateur hour? Put some spirit into your strikes! Yell! Roar! Set your heart ABLAAAAAAAAZE! : Nu: Useless. Worthless. Pointless. Nonsensical. Azrael : Azrael: Tch... I'm too hungry for this. Where will I find prey that can satisfy my hunger!? : Mika: Do not be afraid...walk, without hesitation. Walk, and you will understand! Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) : Terumi (Susano'o): Right and wrong are human constructs. Trash to be eliminated with the rest of this world. You are either God or not God. That is the only distinction that matters. : Mika: I don't give a damn! My fists will decide what's right or wrong! And that's how I'll dish out justice! Persona 4 Arena Akihiko Sanada : Mika: Total victory! ♪ C'mon, let's run toward the sunset! : Akihiko: Sure, I could use a jog! And once we're done, let's celebrate with some protein shakes. Chie Satonaka : Mika: Maybe that was a little childish... But that's okay! It's not my fault! You got the last hit in, so it's all your fault, Chie! : Chie: My fault?! After those big punches you threw? Oh I'm not the only one at fault here! No way! Under Night In-Birth Linne : Linne: Oh, please... I could've handled opponents like this by myself. : Mika: Which means I could've handled 'em with one hand behind my back! Waldstein : Waldstein: It's simple: "Fighting is Power." That is the one and only truth you need know. : Mika: Whoa! That's so deep! And so cool! Thanks, Teach! Orie Ballardiae : Mika: That's my best friend and best partner! Nice support, and nice assists! Even the gods are stunned by our synchronicity! : Orie: You say that all so casually! Try to be a little more modest, for my sake at least.. RWBY Yang Xiao Long : Mika: The first deployment of the army of beauties -- the Mika Militia -- was a success! Please, please, hold your applause! And what's our secret? Our Infinite Worth EXS! : Yang: ...I can't use EXS, and I'm not a member of the Mika Militia. Though to be fair, it sounds kind of fun. We have to change the name to something cooler, though. Neo Politan : Mika: Huh? I won before I even realized it. What in the world... Ah! Could it be... Have I awakened to a new, hidden power...!? : Neo: ...... Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Yay! That was a full serving of Love! : Mika: Victory! My heart was served in full too! Generic * Mission complete! Nobody can beat the Pachelbel and Mika's super team! Anyone wanna try? * *PANT* *PANT* Th-that was really close... You almost had me... But only because I was so hungry. * As a member of a large organization, I'm naturally used to team play. Well... Kinda. I still blast my ally from time to time, but hey... a win's a win! * I win! It was hilarious seeing you trying to match my power. Try again in a few years. Category:Quotes